


The Punisher

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Challenge: Spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punisher

Being Victor’s girlfriend wasn’t easy. He was possessive and jealous and if another guy as much as looked at you, he got into a rage and would threaten to kill him.  
But you couldn’t fool yourself, most of the time you loved it, especially in bed where he took charge and had control over your entire being. The feeling of him dominating you, deciding if and when you would have your release had become an addiction for you.

But other times his possession was simply ridiculous. Like tonight when you were out with your friends and he insisted to come along. He had to keep control over you every second of every day and it slowly suffocated you. He would stand over at the bar and not take his eyes of you for a single moment. You were glad that you at least could sit alone with your friends and talk, but the only reason for that was that he hated the girl stuff you would talk about. If only he knew what you and your friends really discussed.

“You have to leave him,“ one of your friends blurted out, “I mean come on. You cannot even go out with your friends without him tagging along. This is not a healthy relationship,” she said with concern in her voice.

You shook you head, “No I can’t,” you whispered, “I love him and…” You didn’t finish the sentence; you thoughts lingered on to how afraid you were for what he would do if you left him.

Your friends gave each other meaningful looks but didn’t pursue this further, knowing they couldn’t get through to you. Your love for Victor was to strong, to…addictive. In fact, you were just as obsessed about him as he was for you. If another woman would flirt with him…let just say that you wouldn’t be at your best behaviour.

“Come on ____. Let’s go and dance.”

You smiled and nodded, dancing would lift your spirit a little. As you walked with your friends to the dancefloor, you felt a firm grip on your arm. You didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“Where are you going?” Victor’s voice dark and demanding.

Turning around you rolled your eyes and sighed, “I’m just going to dance with my friends. “

Victor’s hand squeezed tighter around your arm and he pulled you in, your small body crashed against his chest, his dark eyes stared fiercely into yours, “Don’t be a smart ass towards me girl,” he growled in your ear, “You know I don’t like that!“

Trembling you nodded and looked down at the floor. Victor let you go and said, “I will have my eyes on you the whole time.” With that he turned around and walked back to the bar.

Glaring at his back, the anger filled every fibre of your body and you clenched your fists. He just had to destroy this for you too! The slight happiness you had felt was entirely gone and now there was only a dark cloud left, covering your soul and heart.

Joining your friends at the dancefloor, you tried to push Victor out of your head but it was totally hopeless since his eyes were on you constantly. Suddenly your eyes locked eyes with a guy dancing with a group of other guys beside you and your friends. His dark brown hair was curly and his blue eyes like the deepest of waters. He smiled at you and bit his lip as his eyes wandered over your body that were covered in a simple black dress. You smiled back and got the most wicked yet dangerous idea, but at this point you didn’t care. The anger towards Victor was so strong that it clouded your judgement. All you thought about was to show him that he couldn’t decide over every little thing you did, you were going to teach him a lesson.

Your eyes lingered on to the guy and you bit your lip also, showing him you liked what you saw. Then you turned to your friends and it didn’t take long before you felt his hands on your hips as he swayed his hips in rhythm with yours. You grabbed his hands and pulled him tighter around you.

Then all of the sudden he was gone, pulled away from your body and you turned around to face Victor. His eyes radiated with fury and his nostrils heaved in and out as he breathed heavily, clenching his fists and once again his hand gripped your arm, sure to leave bruises for days.

”What are you doing bitch!”

You stared rebelliously at him but did not give him an answer. The guy who had danced with you, grabbed Victor on the shoulder, “Hey man, leave her alone.”

Victor only smirked before he turned around and pushed the guy in the chest, leaving him falling down on his ass on the dancefloor. Then Victor turned his gaze to you again.  
“You are coming with me.” he said before he dragged you after him. Struggling was useless against his strong arms, so you just compelled and let yourself be pushed inside the car. There was no word said between the two of you on the way home. Victor kept staring at the road but you could sense the anger fuming out from him and the air between you were thickening and dizzying. Nervously you looked down and fumbled with your hands, wondering what would happen when you got home.

***

Victor pushed you inside the apartment and you almost tripped on your feet. Scared you looked wide-eyed at him and he smirked.

“You have been a very bad girl,” he chuckled and your eyes grew even bigger at his words. He grabbed your arms and pushed you against the wall.

“And bad girls needs to be punished,” he growled. You gasped for air at the impact and stared at Victor as you couldn`t believe what you heard. Yes, Victor was always dominating in bed, but never, ever had he done something like what you imagine he was thinking about doing now.

“P-please Victor, I…”

Victor interrupted you by harshly grabbing your jaw and you whimpered.

“Don`t say a word. Bad girls don`t get to talk until they have been punished. Understood?” he commanded.

You nodded and Victor smiled contently, satisfied with your well behavior. He let go of you and let his eyes dart over your body before he looked into your eyes and you recognized the dark desire in them.

“Take of your clothes,” he demanded.

Trembling hands took hold of your dress and pulled it over your head, leaving you standing before him in your black underwear.

“All of them,” he husked, his voice betrayed him and showed his desire for you.

Biting your lip, you unhooked the bra and let it drop to the floor. Then you started to pull down your panty.

“Slowly,” he breathed.

Blushing you slowly pulled them down over your butt, along your legs and down to your feet where you stepped out of them. The feeling of total humiliation and exposer came over you and you tried to cover yourself. You couldn`t believe that Victor made you feel this way, you had been naked so many times with him before, but never like this. It was like you exposed your very soul to him and he controlled every part of it. His eyes on you were total agony and you wished you would be swallowed by the earth, just to avoid the immense power his gaze had over you.

Victor moved to the couch and you didn`t dare to move until he said you could. Victor sat down and tapped his knee, “Come here.”

You stood frozen to the ground, both of fear and from the shock that you actually felt aroused about what`s to come. Victor tapped his fingers impatiently on his knee and looked over at you.

“COME HERE!” he said more firmly, more commanding and your body obeyed him on its own, despite the fact that your mind was filled with fear. Standing in front of him you felt like a rabbit trapped in a snare, the only difference was that you didn`t want to escape your capturer. Victor smirked, he saw the desire in your eyes and he pulled you down over his lap with your ass facing him.

Victor ran is fingers along you naked body. “You truly are beautiful. You deserve to have every inch of this beautiful body licked.” You smiled but said nothing. “Unfortunately, that’s only for good girls.” He leaned down and licked up the side of your neck and you closed your eyes and gave in to the sensation. And just when you were relaxed and unsuspecting, he reared his hand back and slapped you firmly on the ass. You yelped and your eyes fluttered open in response.

“That’s one.” He grabbed your wrists and slapped your again on the ass.

“That’s two. Count the rest for me, babe.”

SMACK! 

You called out again at the pain before saying, “Th-three…”

SMACK! 

“AH! Four!” You could feel his growing erection against your stomach.

SMACK! 

You were getting wet from the mixture of pain and pleasure. “Mmm…Five!”

SMACK! 

Six!” You began to grind against his thigh hoping to alleviate the throbbing between your legs.

“Uh-huh, babe. Only good girls are allowed to come,” he said before slipping his hand between the folds of your pussy. You shuddered at the feeling of his fingers inside you. 

“Ooh. You’re so wet, babe. But I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

He hit you again and you let out a loud moan before calling out the next number. He smiled at the sound before continuing spanking you. His cock twitched at each hit that he rendered—eight! nine! ten!—until he could no longer take it. 

“Get up!” he ordered before he pushed you away and unzipped his pants and freed his rock-hard cock, 

“Come here and suck my cock,” he husked. Still gasping for air from the intense spanking and how much it aroused you, you kneeled before him and grabbed his dick without hesitation. This you were used to, Victor’s domination over you. You longed for it, every single strain in your body and soul craved for it.

You reached out and kissed the head, opening your mouth, you ran your tongue, first over the slit and then all around the top of him. Slowly you worked as much of him as you could into your mouth, running your tongue over every bit of it. You heard Victor groan as he put his hands in your hair. You couldn’t get it all the way in without gagging but you were going to do your best. You slowly pulled back and then put your hands on his thighs, took a deep breath and started sucking him off. You went farther and farther each time until Victor finally took over.

“That’s it, I’m gonna fuck that sweet mouth,“ he told you and tightened his grip on your hair, pushed you down hard on his cock. You swallowed as you kept sucking, the abundant saliva ran down your chin and soon you could tell he was getting close.

“Fuck…stop!” He growled before he pushed you away, “Now, come and ride my cock.”

You straddled him and he guided himself between your wet folds, you lowered yourself and moaned as you impaled him. And then you bounced on him, fucked him, grinded your clit into him, screaming…

Victor had his hands on your hips and guided you. He guided you up and down on his engaged cock, desperate to empty his load inside you.  
You came violently on him. Your pussy started spasming, you milked him for everything you were worth, your muscles clenched furiously hard. Victor climaxed too, his load pumped deep inside you as you bucked and arched your back.

You both came hard, you cried out his name repeatedly, your whole body shaked as you pressed your palms into Victor’s chest and gripped his shirt to steady yourself. Victor wanted to shout in pleasure but instead let out a deep, low growl.

Collapsing with your arms around his neck, you breathed against his throat and smiled in satisfaction.

“Spanking, huh?”

Victor chuckled, “You know you liked it…“ he said before he lifted your chin with his hand and kissed you.

“You’ve been a very good girl you know, taking your punishment,“ he whispered, “And good girls deserve a little extra treat.” With that he pulled you down with your back against his left arm, while you sat on the couch with your legs over his lap.

Victor leaned down and caught your ear between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth. The other hand slid between your thighs and found your nub. There he started to rub it tenderly, as you opened your legs so he had more room and leaned back against his arm. His middle finger slipped into you as his thumb continued to massage your clit. His ring finger joined his middle one as they pushed in and out of you, curling up to hit your G-spot.

You started rotating your hips, moaning. He made you feel so good. Leaning down, he grabbed your neck with his teeth and began sucking. You was sure he was going to leave a mark but you didn’t care. Reaching up, you grabbed Victor’s head and began to scream as your orgasm overtook you. When you finally quit shaking from it, Victor removed his hand from between your legs and licked his fingers.

“Delicious” was all he said, smirking at you. Blushing you leaned your head back on the couch, closed your eyes and breathed heavily, still recovering from your orgasm.  
Victor started to gently caressed your breasts that poked up at him and his hand moved upwards until he suddenly locked it around your throat and squeezed, not to hard but hard enough for you to flutter your eyes open and instinctively grab your hands around his. Fearful you looked up into his eyes that stared back at you with a mix anger and hurt.

“Don’t you ever, EVER do something like that again! Understood?“ His voice dark and menacing.

You nodded as you struggled to try and get some air. Finally he released you and you gasped hard, still looking at him with utter and total fear in your eyes. A crocked smile formed on his lips as he gently stroked your hair.

“You belong to me, little girl, only me…” he whispered and looked wildly at you, his eyes filled with a dark, crazy obsession.

For the first time being with Victor you realized that you were trapped in his obsession and that the only way out of this relationship would be through death.


End file.
